


Control

by PoliticalBloodTea



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safer Sex, Sub!Barry, Subspace, dom!Cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoliticalBloodTea/pseuds/PoliticalBloodTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco teaches Barry a little self-restraint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Sex was finally happening. No villains to defeat, no city to be saved, just Cisco and Barry and Cisco’s roommate and protective cop dad free apartment. Cisco had been looking forward to this for quite some time. He just thought it was going to last longer than two seconds.

Barry was face down on the bed next to Cisco, pillow pulled over his head. Cisco put a hand on Barry’s bare back. Barry pulled the pillow tighter over his head. “You okay?” Cisco asked. The pillow moved in a way that Cisco interpreted as a head shake. “This happen a lot?” A nod this time. “Is it because of your powers?”

“I think so,” Barry’s muffled voice said.

Cisco hummed, his mind already starting to work. He stroked Barry’s back and simply said, “Okay,” before settling down in the bed next to Barry. This finally provoked Barry to peek out from under the pillow.

“That’s it?” Barry asked, looking confused. He gestured towards Cisco waning erection, “Don’t you want help with that?”

Cisco yawned and nestled into his pillow, running a thumb absently back and forth across Barry’s skin. “I’m all good. Sleep time.” He could feel Barry growing tenser under his hand. He reached up and pulled the pillow off of Barry’s head so Cisco could look him in the eye. He touched the stressed wrinkle on Barry’s forehead. “It’s really okay, dude. We’ll figure it out.” He pulled Barry closer, throwing a leg over Barry’s hips and he resumed petting Barry’s back. He kept it up until he felt Barry relax and they both drifted off to sleep.

 

Cisco didn’t think research would be helpful when it came to figuring out what to do when your super powered boyfriend had a hair trigger so he decided to wing it, building a plan from the ground up. It was a simple plan built on solid principles, helping Barry decrease his sensitivity and improve his control. Cisco wasn’t sure why it turned him on so much every time he thought about it.

Supervillains didn’t have a lot of regard for the sex lives of those on the side of the light, so it was another week before Cisco got to put his plan in motion. He felt shivers of excitement under his skin as he guided Barry to the bedroom, kissing him constantly. Cisco paused to turn the light on, he wanted to see everything from here on out. He kept pushing Barry towards the bed until Barry fell onto it with a whoomph and a grin. Cisco followed him down, climbing on top and sucking kisses into Barry’s neck. He tucked his hands under the hem of Barry’s shirt and pulled it over his head, pulling Barry back into a kiss once it was gone and pausing when Barry did the same to Cisco’s shirt.

Cisco felt too eager, touching every inch of bare skin he could get his hands on, driven on by Barry’s panting breaths. Cisco needed to find some self control before he ruined his own plan. He pushed himself off Barry and stood up, unbuttoning his pants, grinning at Barry as he did the same without being told. Barry reached for him again when they were both naked. Cisco grabbed his hand but stayed standing. “I’ve been thinking about our problem,” he didn’t say _your_ problem because Barry didn’t need to feel any guilt about his physiology, “I think I can figure out how to help you last a little longer if you don’t think you can do it yourself.”

Barry’s eyes widened and he blushed scarlet, he covered his face with the hand Cisco wasn’t holding and moaned a muffled, “Oh my god.”

Cisco squeezed his hand and then shook it playfully. “Come on man, it’s not that bad. I’m just a bro who wants to help out his bro, a bro I am currently trying to have mutually satisfying orgasms with. I am the man with the plan.”

Barry laughed, letting his hand drop away from his face and Cisco grinned at his grin. “Alright, _maestro_ , what’s your plan?”

“It’s great,” Cisco assured him, “I have _phases_.”

Barry wrinkled his nose. “Are phases sexy?”

“They are if you’re an engineer. Scoot back against the headboard.” Cisco didn’t mean for his voice to drop like that but well, there it was. It seemed to be the right tone of voice to use because Barry obeyed, scooting back and spreading his legs, cocking his head to the side with a smirk as if asking Cisco if he liked what he saw. Cisco couldn’t say he hated that Barry was aware of how beautiful he was, it was an odd boost to Cisco’s own ego, knowing that Barry knew he looked good and still chose to spend time with someone like Cisco. Cisco was shameless in looking at Barry for a long moment. Barry’s body was long and taught, covered in a splattering of moles, his cock was hard and ready to go, twitching a little under Cisco’s gaze like it was a physical weight. Barry’s hand drifted towards it, touching the top of his own thigh.

“Keep going,” Cisco said, voice rough. “I want you to touch yourself for me.”

Barry flushed red again but he didn’t cover his face this time, instead following Cisco’s command and wrapping a hand around his own cock. He started stroking but paused, looking a little conflicted. “Can you get on the bed?” he asked. “It’s a little weird with you looming over me like that.”

Cisco nodded and moved to sit next to Barry, careful to not actually touch him. He started speaking before Barry started to move his hand again. “When I tell you to stop I want you to stop, okay? And try not to come unless I tell you to. If you can’t that’s okay, it’s only the first time.” Cisco was glad he had practiced some of this in his head endlessly because he wasn’t sure if he would have been able to say it without becoming a stuttering mess if he hadn’t. The confidence in his tone seemed to reassure Barry because he didn’t object or ask Cisco for clarification. His breathing did pick up speed, though, and Cisco knew Barry was probably already halfway to coming.

Barry started moving his hands again and Cisco watched him carefully. It only took a few strokes before Cisco saw Barry’s body start to tense up. “Stop,” Cisco said, forceful and succinct. Barry let go of his cock like he had been burned, but his body stayed tense and his breathing fast. “Calm down,” Cisco said soothingly. He placed a gentle hand on the center of Barry’s chest. “Breathe,” Cisco said. Barry’s breaths gradually started to slow and deepen. “Good,” Cisco muttered, stroking the damp skin under his hand just a bit. Barry shivered.

“Ready to go again?” Cisco asked. Barry swallowed but didn’t say anything. “Barry?” Cisco prompted.  
Barry nodded, “Yeah,” he said, his voice sounding choked. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Good,” Cisco said. He took his hand off Barry’s chest and Barry twitched like he wanted to pull it back. “Go ahead.”

Barry started pulling at his cock again, the head gleaming wet with precum, and his hand sliding over the shaft made an obscene slick sound. Cisco’s own dick was throbbing. The shivers of excitement he had felt before turned to lightning strikes in his bones. Barry started to whimper ever so quietly and Cisco felt heat spread through his veins, his own breath panting. He saw Barry start to tense up again but he waited a moment, wanted to see if Barry could be pushed just a little closer to the edge without going over. The answer was apparently not yet because Barry shouted, come shooting over his stomach and spilling over his hand, the force of it made him curled into a ball on his side.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Barry panted. Cisco immediately bent over him, pulling his head up so he could kiss all over Barry’s face.

“Don’t be sorry, that was perfect, you were perfect,” Cisco pressed a kiss to Barry’s lips. “That was my fault, I should have told you to stop sooner, but you still did so good.” Cisco didn’t know where all these words were coming from, they just felt right. He pulled Barry into his arms and Barry wrapped his arms around Cisco, Cisco could feel his breath shaking.

“Oh my god, Cisco,” Barry said after his breathing had evened out.

Cisco couldn’t get a read on Barry’s tone. “Good?” Cisco asked, trying not to sound nervous. Barry nodded emphatically and buried his face into Cisco’s neck, kissing his throat. Barry worked a leg between Cisco’s and Cisco gasped when his cock was pressed against Barry’s thigh.

“Come on,” Barry encouraged, doing a wicked little roll against Cisco’s body. Cisco pushed back, getting his hands on Barry’s ass and pulling him closer. Cisco made helpless little noises as his orgasm started to crest and shuddered at the release, smearing wetness between their bodies. They both went limp and panting in each other’s arms.

“Oh my god,” Cisco said as he flopped onto his back, and even to his own ears he sounded a little awed. Barry’s face appeared above Cisco and Barry pushed Cisco’s sweaty hair out of his face.

“Good?” Barry asked with a grin.

“Dude, I think we blew past good and into amazing.” Cisco said, pulling Barry down for a lazy kiss.

Barry pulled away first. “Good,” he said, “I like your plan. We should stick to your plan.”

Cisco nodded tiredly, “Mmhmm. Best plan. Sleep now.” He drifted off with Barry’s head tucked under his chin.

 

So it turned out there were words like _dominant_ and _submissive_ and _safeword_ and that Cisco really should have done a little research before he plunged himself and Barry into the deep end of his plan. He had an hour long freakout over all the things that could have gone wrong because he didn’t know what he was doing. He only stopped freaking out when he got a text from Barry, a simple, “Lunch?” Cisco made himself breathe. Nothing had gone wrong, they had both thoroughly enjoyed it, and now he knew better for next time. And he knew there would be a next time, Barry had made that pretty clear.

Cisco texted back and affirmative and three seconds later Barry whooshed into Cisco’s workshop, carrying bags of Big Belly Burger. Cisco snagged one of the bags and peaked in, feeling the heat from the fresh french fries. “Best ever,” he sighed, and let Barry decide for himself if Cisco was talking about the food or Barry.

Cisco showed Barry his latest project while they ate, and Barry looked interested enough even though Cisco knew some of it was going over his head. When he was down to obnoxiously slurping the last few drops of soda out of his cup he had to admit he was stalling.

“So!” he said brightly, but immediately stalled out again when Barry looked at him expectantly. Cisco stared at him, hoping Barry would start talking about something on his own.

Instead Barry said, “So?” and took a sip of his drink.

“Safewords!” Cisco blurted, and Barry choked on his soda.

“Excuse me?” Barry spluttered.

Cisco took a few deep breaths. They were adults and they could talk about this like adults or else they wouldn’t do it again. “The other night, when we...were trying to solve our problem. I kinda jumped into that without doing any research.”

“Cisco,” Barry started, in a cautious tone, “I don’t think we need to do research for sex. Pretty sure we both know how that works.”

Cisco blushed and Barry grinned at him. Cisco decided to forge ahead. “Okay, yes, I very much know how sex works. I am a sex expert. Sexpert.” Cisco clamped his mouth shut to make himself stop talking.

Barry snorted. “Okay, Casanova.”

Cisco groaned and covered his face with his hands. He pushed them both back through his hair and looked Barry in the eye. “Stop making this hard, we really have to talk about this.”

Barry sobered up a little and nodded seriously. “Okay, go ahead.”

Cisco blew out a breath and started speaking. “I did some research and my plan and what we did the other night actually falls under dominance and submission. We can’t just mess around with that without knowing what we’re doing.”

Barry raised an eyebrow. “You want to hit me?”

“No!” Cisco yelped. “Way so not into that, dude.” Barry looked relieved. “But when I was ordering you around and you were doing what I was saying, I was dominant and you were submissive. It could mess both of us in the head if we don’t know what we’re doing.” Barry was starting to look thoughtful and Cisco began to doubt himself a little. He backpedaled. “If you don’t want to keep doing what we were doing that is totally fine, too, of course it is. We can figure something else out. The biggest part of the whole thing is that it’s something we both want to do.” Barry was silent for a long time and Cisco felt like he was going to vibrate out of his skin. He reached out to hold one of Barry’s hands. “Tell me what you’re thinking, man.”

It was Barry’s turn to blush this time. “I want to keep doing it,” Barry said quietly, like he was a little embarrassed, and Cisco squeezed his hand. “It was kind of amazing?” Barry lifted a corner of his mouth in amusement.

Cisco laughed. “ _Yeah_ it was.” The ended up staring at each other for a few moments, grinning like idiots, before Barry’s phone chimed.

“Lunch break is over, I should get back to the station.” They stood up and Cisco pulled him down for a chaste kiss.

“I’ll send you some of the stuff I was reading. Read it and then we’ll figure stuff out, alright?”

Barry nodded. “Got it.” Cisco’s hair fluttered in the wind Barry left in his wake, and the lightning was back under his skin.

 

They do talk, Barry gets a safeword and they make progress on Barry’s stamina and Cisco finds himself falling into the role of a dom more easily than he thought he would.

They work up to the point where Barry can jerk off for as long as Cisco wants him to before Cisco lets him come. They learned what subspace truly looked like for Barry before they moved on to the second phase of Cisco's plan. His breathing went calm and deep, even as his hand kept moving on his dick. His responses to Cisco were slow and dreamy and Cisco nearly freaked out before remembering that something like this was expected, that everything was still okay. He let Barry come soon after and then spent a long time holding Barry in his arms and gently petting every inch of bare skin he could reach while Barry came back to himself. He kissed Barry long and deep and felt something click into place in his chest. He pulled back and stared at Barry. Barry locked eyes with him and gave Cisco a nod. He felt it, too. It translated into their everyday life, Caitlin asks if Cisco has developed psychic powers because Barry and Cisco seemed to be able to read each other’s mind when Barry was in the field now.

The next phase in Cisco’s plan involves actually touching Barry, and it’s almost like starting over again from square one with how fast Barry comes. The first few times Barry is frustrated and irritated at himself. Cisco talks him through it, giving reassurances and going slow. It’s weeks before either of them think that Barry is ready for Cisco to fuck him.

Barry’s refractory period is nearly as fast as his orgasm trigger and Cisco decides to use it to their advantage. He’s had two fingers inside Barry, while Barry gripped at the sheets and panted. “You’re being so good for me,” Cisco said, stroking Barry’s hip with his free hand. Barry made a pleased little sound. “I’m going to make you a deal, okay?” Barry didn’t respond, so Cisco crooked his fingers, nailing Barry’s prostate.

Barry cried out and arched off the bed, but he didn’t come. “Yes!” he yelped, “yes, okay.”

Cisco couldn’t resist kissing him. How was Barry even real, how did Cisco even get this lucky. Barry kissed back eagerly and Cisco nearly got distracted with how good it was, but Barry got impatient and thrust down on the fingers buried in his ass. “The deal?” he gasped.

“Right,” Cisco said, kissing him once more, briefly. “You can come once while I’m fingering you, and then not again until I’m inside you and I say you can.”

Instead of responding, Barry immediately grabbed his own cock and started stroking in time to Cisco thrusting his fingers in and out of his body. Cisco added a third finger and Barry came, shuddering and moaning. Cisco slowed his fingers to a stop, letting Barry overcome the worst of the sensitivity but keeping him stretched and ready to take Cisco’s cock.

It only took a couple minutes before Barry’s cock started to get hard again. His body really was a remarkable thing when it was working with them instead of against them. “Ready?” Cisco asked, and Barry nodded. Cisco gently pulled his fingers free of Barry’s body to get a condom onto his own dick. They had been building towards this for a long time and he had taken his own precautions and jerked off before Barry had gotten to his apartment. Cisco was going to make it _last_ he was going to rock Barry’s _world_.

He tried to keep that in mind as he pushed into Barry and his cock was surrounded in tight, hot heat. Cisco pushed until he was buried all the way inside Barry and then leaned forward, stretched over the length of Barry’s body so he could kiss him. He trailed kisses from Barry’s mouth to his neck and started leaving little nipping bites over the skin of Barry’s throat. Bites like that had become one of Barry’s triggers over the weeks, and Cisco could feel Barry relaxing underneath him, just on the edge of subspace but not quite all the way under.

Cisco pulled his hips back and then rolled them back in with force, Barry gasped and his hands came up to bury themselves in Cisco’s hair, clutching but not pulling hard enough to hurt. Cisco repeated the motion and that was all it took for Barry to start begging.

“Oh please, please, Cisco,” he panted. Cisco ignored him and kept fucking into him, setting up a rhythm that made them both moan. Barry started to tense in a way that Cisco was more than familiar with.

“Don’t come yet, _hermoso_ ,” Cisco murmured against Barry’s ear.

“Please, I can’t, Cisco, please,” Barry continued. Cisco paused and pulled back so he could see Barry’s face. There were tears sparkling in his eyes and he looked absolutely shattered.

Cisco stroked a hand softly over Barry’s face and Barry turned into it. “Shhh, beautiful,” Cisco said, “You’re doing so well for me. Give me your hands.” Without question Barry presented his hands to Cisco, wrists pressed together in a practiced move. Cisco gathered them in one hand and pressed them to the bed over Barry’s head. The reaction was instantaneous, Barry sighed and the tension leaked from his body, his face looked peaceful. The position was Barry’s ultimate trigger, a fail proof way to send him into subspace nearly every time.

This time when Cisco thrust Barry only sighed again. His body was languid and warm and he looked like he could stay there for as long as Cisco needed him to. The sight nearly pushed Cisco over the edge but he fought for control, he didn’t want it to be over too soon. He was fighting a losing battle and he knew it, but he kept fucking Barry for as long as he could take. Barry was lazily thrusting back to meet Cisco’s hips, and his cock was a deep, dark red, but he made no move to reach for it, even when it started leaking precum nearly constantly.

Cisco pulled back to watch Barry beneath him and found himself mesmerized by watching a drop of precum roll down Barry’s cock, followed almost immediately by another drop. That was it, game over. Cisco was going to come very soon, but he wanted Barry to get there first. “Barry, beautiful,” he said. Barry hummed in response. “You were so good, Barry, you can come now.” Cisco had intended to help Barry along by jerking him off, but as soon as the words were out of his mouth Barry was coming, crying out, his cock twitching hard and shooting come across own stomach, his body convulsing around Cisco’s cock, and Cisco’s own orgasm hit him like a sledgehammer between the eyes.

His cock pulsed inside Barry and filled the condom, Barry moaned in time with the pulses like he could feel them and Cisco’s brain started to white out a little, just around the edges. He collapsed on top of Barry and felt Barry’s cock give one last twitch against his stomach. Barry was panting like he’d just run around the city at top speed.

Cisco was overwhelmed, he could only kiss Barry’s neck and chest, mumbling “Oh my god,” against Barry’s skin. He felt Barry’s arms wrap around him and Cisco cradled Barry to him and then rolled over so that Barry was lying limp on top of him. He reached up to stroke Barry’s face, his expression full of wonder. Barry’s face was flush and wet with tears, and he still looked blissed out. Cisco pulled him down for a long kiss, running his hands over Barry’s back. Barry suddenly buried his face in Cisco’s hair and started laughing, his entire body shaking with it, and Cisco joined in. Endorphins crashed through their systems and Cisco squeezed Barry tighter, hugging him and huffing laughter into his ear.


End file.
